Fall
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: This story is based on the song Fall by Clay Walker. Huddy. Please R&R!


8/22/2007

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Fall". It's written by Clay Walker, Sonny Lemaire and Shane Minor. It's performed by Clay Walker and it's from his CD titled "Fall". The lyrics are from his website, clay walker (dot) com. I don't own House or Cuddy, David Shore does.

A/N: This story is un-beta'd. My apologies if House or Cuddy seem OOC.

Rating: M

Cuddy walked into her home and sighed. It had been a very long day, longer than usual it seemed. It was a Wednesday night around 9:00p.m. Wearily, she put down her briefcase and jacket and headed to the kitchen. She smiled as she looked around the house. She wasn't living in her own home anymore; she was living with her lover, best friend and royal pain in the neck doctor, House in his apartment. Cuddy walked to the kitchen and got herself bottled water from the refrigerator and she opened it and took a long drink. She replaced the cap on the bottle and sighed and looked around the room and apartment and let her mind wander back to her and House.

House and Cuddy had been together for many years, 20 years to be exact. They had met while in med school, and were soon fast friends, despite House's lack of people skills, Cuddy still liked him as a friend. Upon graduation, they went their separate ways and didn't meet up until years later at PPTH, when Cuddy was the head the hospital and House was well, House and by this time both of their reputations has exceeded them. They still remained close friends.

They had gone through their share of difficult times. House had gone through the infarction, the aftermath of Stacy, Tritter, Vogler and lots of lawsuits, none of which he cared about. And through it all Cuddy had been there for him, he was grateful for it, even though he never said it to her, she knew he was. Cuddy was his best friend, other than Wilson and House didn't have many best friends, people who he could trust, but he trusted both of them. He also loved them both very much, even though he never said it.

Cuddy too had had her share of hard times. She too had dealt with the aftermath of both Tritter and Vogler as well as House's numerous lawsuits. She also had to deal with the failure of the IVF treatments. As much of a pain in the neck House was to her and the hospital, she still cared for and loved him and stood by him through it all. Sometimes, when things were really bad, she wondered why she did it at all and she knew that if she and Wilson didn't stand by House, who would?

Cuddy was brought out of her reminiscent state by the sound of House using his cane to walk on the wooden floor. He stood in the walk way of the kitchen and he smiled a small smile at her. She grinned as she saw what he was wearing. House wore a pair of worn out blue jeans and no t-shirt. Cuddy walked over to her lover and hugged him and took in his scent. He smelled of shampoo, soap and deodorant. He hugged her as he could with one hand supporting him using his cane.

He kissed her deeply and made her moan softly. Then just as he had begun the kiss, he ended it. With a leer on his face he turned as best he could and headed back into his bedroom and she immediately followed.

House turned on the CD player and switched to this song. He knew that it was what she needed to hear. House wasn't the kind of guy to say 'I love you', or even show it that often, but he knew that she needed to be cared for and loved tonight.

_Oh look there you go again_

_Puttin' on that smile again_

_Even though I know you've had a bad day_

_Doin' this doin' that_

_Always puttin' yourself last_

_A whole lotta give and not enough take_

_But you can only be strong so long before you break_

_So.._

House knew that Cuddy had been working herself to death lately, which was evident due to the lack of bounce in her step, dark circles under her eyes and haggard look. House knew, as did Cuddy that she pushed herself way to hard at what she did. House knew that on the outside, Cuddy put on a hard front, just like he did, but that on the inside, she was an old softie.

House knew that when she had come in the door that night, she had had a long day. She had recently been trying to get new grants for the hospital but it was very hard work. She had also been dealing with House, and that wasn't anything new. On top of all of this, she had been trying to organize the hospital's yearly fundraiser, which was no easy task. She was tired of working so damn hard and not getting anything for herself in return. Cuddy knew that she put herself last, always, but she also knew that that was one of the disadvantages of being the Dean of Medicine, and she had been paying the price ever since.

She smiled as she felt House kiss her deeply and she moaned in reaction to his kiss. He began to take off all of her clothes, starting with her work suit and then her shoes. He grinned at her standing in front of him in just her bra and underwear. His eyes spoke of love and desire for her. He kissed her again deeply and laid her on the bed.

_Chorus:_

_Fall_

_Go on and fall apart_

_Fall into these arms of mine_

_I'll catch you every time you_

_Fall_

_Go on and lose it all_

_Every doubt every fear_

_Every worry every tear_

_I'm right here_

_Baby fall_

House and Cuddy made love that night, many times over. It was love making that was slow and tender, sweet and thoughtful and wonderful all wrapped up. House was by far, the best lover that Cuddy had ever had and visa versa, despite all of House's comments about how great the hookers were.

_Forget about the world tonight_

_All that's wrong and all that's right_

_Lay your head on my shoulder let it fade away_

_And if you wanna let go it's okay_

_  
Chorus_

_  
Hold on_

_Hold on_

_Hold on_

_To me_

_  
Chorus_

After many rounds of tender and sweet love making, Cuddy fell into House's arms physically exhausted but she was so very happy. House then held her as she laid her head on his chest and they both let the world fade away as they stayed content in each others arms. They said not a word to each other during this time, no words needed to be said. They were there for each other, comforting each other when they needed it most and tonight it was time for Cuddy to fall into the arms of her lover and be at peace with herself and know that everything was all right in the world as long as she let herself fall.


End file.
